


The Cat and the Mouse

by WildlingGirl



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Prison, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Seth kills himself, T-Bag offers Tweener a deal to take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and the Mouse

Tweener knew who Theodore Bagwell was. It took only a day at Fox River State Penitentiary to learn his name; big man in prison, convicted for the rest of his life. A dangerous predator. He strolled around the prison with that young, scared boy following him, holding his pocket, like he was some sort of slave.

He considered himself lucky that his cellmate was Charles Westmoreland, a kind old man who wouldn't hurt a fly. He watched Seth, the boy enslaved by Bagwell, and could feel nothing but pity for him.

Brad Bellick grew impatient every passing day. He asked for new information about Scofield, but Tweener honestly had nothing. When Seth killed himself thanks to T-Bag's abuse, Bellick threatened to set him up as his new cellmate. Naturally, said rumours reached Bagwell's ears, and he sat next to him at the prison yard one day to discuss said rumour.

"I hear you got tired of the old man, boy" he teased, flicking his tongue like he always did when he found himself a new prey.

"Leave me alone, you homo" Tweener insulted, trying to get up. The convicted rapist placed his hand on his back and pulled him down again.

"Now, now, no need for such foul language" T-Bag smirked. "Does your mother know of that mouth of yours?"

"What do you want?"

"It's a simple thing, really" he looked down, to his pocket. He pulled out it's empty content and offered the white side to him. "I give you protection, you give me..." he placed his hand on his knee "well, other things."

"Don't" he shoved Bagwell's hand off. "Leave me the fuck alone, yo!"

He stormed away. Scofield was watching the scene while talking to Westmoreland, and he approached the pair trying to overhear something, something that might save him from Bagwell, but as soon as he did Scofield got up and left.

The next day, Tweener was transferred from his cell. Not to Bagwell, but to Avocado, a ruthless sex criminal. Before entering his new cell, T-Bag passed by him with an evil smirk.

"It doesn't matter if it's me, Avocado, Bellick..." he whispered. "In the dark, all cats are grey; and you, little mouse, are about to realize just how much of a mistake you made."

Tweener tried to ignore his words but it wasn't until later, when he was lying defenseless under Avocado's massive body, trying to hold back his tears, that he wondered if accepting his deal might've been easier.


End file.
